


I'll stay

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Seongwu as an exchange program student from Korea. He supposed to stay for 6 months but change his mind.





	I'll stay

There was a human activities around him, kind of chaotic but Seongwu chose to ignore. It’s the afternoon crowd. He anxiously, looking for his dorm room. Backpack on his back, pulling his luggage on his left hand and a small paper on his right. He finally found the room on the 2nd floor. The door was wide open. The name ‘Daniel’ was plastered on the door. He saw a guy sitting at his study table, facing the window.

He noticed there were adjacent beds, 2 door wardrobe and study table, all come in pairs in the room. The room was decent for a guy’s dorm. _A well- kept room,_ he told himself. He then proceeded to knock on the door. The guy, turned his swivel chair to face him. He stood up. Seongwu felt a familiar feeling when he saw the guy walking towards him, displaying his megawatt smile, making him at ease. He extended his hand.

 

 

**Dan:** Hi, you must be my new roommate. I am Daniel. Here, there call me Dan, Danik, Niel…

 

**Seongwu:** I am Ong Seongwu, from Korea.

 

**Dan:** (tilt his head to the left) Seongwu? You don’t look Korean… Sorry, sorry your bags must be heavy. Make yourself comfortable. This is your bed. I have emptied the wardrobe for you, the one to the wall.

 

 

Dan sat on his bed facing Seongwu, who started to set aside his bag and luggage beside his bed. Seongwu felt awkward for somebody who had been staring at his every movements. He sat at the edge of his bed to face Dan.

 

 

**Dan:** You’re on exchange program? Which major?

 

**Seongwu:** I am on 6 months exchange program. Majoring in theatre.

 

**Dan:** You’re sure a dead ringer for Dylan O’Brien, man. I thought for a second it was him. That guy in the Maze Runner movie.

 

**Seongwu:** Really? I watched that movie before. Kind of interesting.

 

**Dan:** I was from Korea too. I decided to study here after my aunt’s persuaded me to enrol with my cousin. I have 2 cousins studying here. Kang Dongho and another one used to be my roommate, Kim Jaehwan but…

 

**Jjaeni:** Ok… ok….. I heard my name. Miss me already, Dan. You must be Dan’s new roommate. Which major? (approaching Seongwu for a handshake)

 

**Seongwu:** Yes, Ong Seongwu from Korea. Majoring in theatre.

 

**Dan:** Oh god, everytime I mentioned your name Jjaeni, you’ll appear. What kind of scocery is this?

 

**Jjaeni:** (leaning his back on the wardrobe) It’s called telepathy, Dan. I know you can’t live without me. (laughing) Seongwu, he kicked me out from this room just because I like to sing. I am the King of Vocal and Dan, the King of Dance.

 

**Dan:** Doesn’t mean you majored in music, I have to tolerate your singing 24/7 Jjaeni. I need to sleep too. Since you’re alone in your own room now, you can sing your heart out. Wait, why are you here? Are you taking my food stash again? I have a roommate now, so it’s out of bounds for you. For members only. Or you want me to speeddial your mum right now, complaining to her?  She’ll be happy to show up in front of the campus and pamper you with hugs and kisses, her only lovable son.

 

**Jjaeni:**  That’s blackmailing, Dan. You’re so cheap. Actually, I bumped into Daehwi earlier, he told me to tell you to join him and his new roommate for dinner later. (grabbing the snacks) Since you remind me, I might as well take some of your stash to last me till dinner. I will replenish your stock when we are going out for dinner later. Promise not promise. See you, Seongwu. (heading out) Ciao people.

 

**Dan:** Sorry, you have to witness that. I am glad he shifted out. My ears were bleeding, listening to his singing.

 

**Seongwu:** (chuckling) I can see both of you are very close. Watching the bantering, it felt like home.

 

 ---------------------------------

 

Dan and Seongwu went to a Korean restaurant to join others for dinner, which was a walking distance. Putting names on the eight stranger’s faces were a challenge for Seongwu. He and Daehwi’s new roommate, Jinyoung, exchanged self-introductory stories with the others. Throughout the evening, Dan and Seongwu shared about their passion and hobby.

 

 

**Dan:** Jjaeni… don’t forget to replenish my stock.

 

**Jjaeni:** Ok… Ok… guys I have to please somebody…. I’m going to the mart. Anybody wants to tag along.

 

**Hoonie:** I need to replenish mine too. Woojin, keep eating mine. (turning to Woojin) Worm, you better have the courtesy to follow and pay.

 

**Woojin:** (chuckling) I’m a gentleman, of course I will.

 

**Linlin:** I am following too.

 

**Jjaeni:** Let’s go people. Or somebody will start blackmailing me again (looking at Dan).

 

**Dan:** I’m showing Seongwu around the neighbourhood. You guys go ahead, yeah.

 

 ---------------------------------

 

On the second day, Dan showed Seongwu around the campus. Seongwu felt comfortable around Dan. They able to chat casually, like an old friend. They stopped briefly at the dance studio after lunch.

 

 

**Dan:** I am itching to dance. You mind we stay for a while.

 

**Seongwu:** Not at all. I may join you.

 

**Dan:** You have any song in mind?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… whichever you comfortable with.

 

 

Dan played Growl by EXO. Seongwu smiled and nodded. He joined Dan to the dance choreography. They did it well together. Dan played more upbeat song after that, Dan b-boyed and Seongwu showing off his pop- locking skill. They had a good time together.

 

 

**Dan:** You are good. Really good.

 

**Seongwu:** Nah, you are much better than me with that spinning and all.

 

**Dan:** You are being modest, Seongwu. We have to leave before the next student comes in. Why not we come over again tomorrow?

 

**Seongwu:** That’s sounds good.

 

 ------------------------------------

 

Dan saw a figure walking passed his bed, towards the door. Click! The door closed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Seongwu was not in his bed. He sat up and figure where Seongwu is. The sun’s outside was shining brightly into their room.  He stood up and walked towards his table. A pastry with a note. _Dan, I’ll see you later, Seongwu._

He looked outside the window. Seongwu was standing by the sidewalk, as if waiting for somebody. A car pulled over. An attractive, slender lady came out from the driver’s seat and went towards Seongwu. They enveloped into a hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. _His girlfriend maybe,_ Dan whisper. Seongwu turned his face and caught Dan was looking at him from their room. He waved and went into the car.

Dan looked at the clock. _It’s still early. I’ll sleep again._ He snuggled under the duvet again and to slumberland.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Dan was packing his bag when the door opened. He looked up and saw Seongwu was struggling with bags with him.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hey Dan. You’ve got my text?

 

**Dan:** Yeah. I was preparing myself while waiting for you. You sure have lots of stuffs there. Shopping with your girlfriend, eh?

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) Girlfriend?! (continue laughing) Oh god, you know Dan. They say assumptions is the biggest motherfucker. She’s my sister. Oh my... my stomach hurts.

 

**Dan:** (scratching the back of his head) Oh, she’s your sister. Silly me.

 

**Seongwu:** She’s part of the reason I accept the program here. She has been working and staying here for some time. These are winter clothing. She doesn’t want me to lug them when I came here. We went for breakfast so she could pass me these stuffs. (holding up a plastic bag) Also, more food stash for us.

 

**Dan:** Why didn’t you crash at her place?

 

**Seongwu:** Nah… she staying with her boyfriend. By the way, you have a day to spare tomorrow? (dangling a key) She’s going for a holiday, she gave me the key to her apartment. You want to stay a night over there?

 

**Dan:** Sounds good. We still have till next week before classes start.

 

**Seongwu:** You mind give me a minute to wash up?

 

**Dan:** It’s fine, we still have time. Let’s grab some lunch at the caféteria downstairs before heading to the studio?

 

**Seongwu:** Good plan.

 

 _____________________________________________________

 

Dan and Seongwu found the other ten people huddled together at a table near the entrance of the cafeteria. They waved and proceeded to buy their lunch before joining them.

 

 

**Min:**  Hey Seongwu, good to see you again.

 

**Seongwu:** Hi Min. Nice to see you too.

 

**Dan:** Hey Dongho, my homie (fist bump each other)

 

**Jjaeni:** I’m hurt, Dan didn’t acknowledge me.

 

**Dan:** I see you everyday Jjaeni. You shamelessly, invite yourself to my room, as always. Dongho, this is my roommate, Seongwu. Seongwu, this is the other cousin, I’ve told you the other day. He’s Minhyun’s roommate.

 

**Seongwu/ Dongho:** (looking at each other) Hello…

 

**Dan:** You guys going somewhere?

**Jisung:** We are going for bowling. Joining?

 

**Woon:** Yeah, the more the merrier.

 

**Dan:** Nah… We have booked the studio. You guys go ahead.

 

**Min:** You dance too, Seongwu?

 

**Seongwu:** Just a hobby. Nothing serious.

 

**Dan:** He’s really good at pop- locking. I am amazed.

 

**Seongwu:** You are bragging Dan. You are much better than me.

 

**Dan:** You are an aspiring actor. You can dance. What else you can do Seongwu? Sing?

 

**Seongwu:** I do enjoy singing too.

 

**Jjaeni:** Aha… Dan found a roommate who likes to sing too. Seongwu, hang out with us for jamming.

 

**Dan:** I am sure Seongwu is not as bad as you. Don’t corrupt him.

 

**Jisung:** Boys, stop bickering.

 

**Dan:** He start it first, mum (sticking his tongue to Jjaeni).

 

 ----------------------------------------------

It has been 3 months. Seongwu adapting well and busy preparing for his upcoming show. He and Dan eased into their schedules and classes. They did some activities together during their breaks and weekends. Skateboarding, swimming, dancing and trying new dishes at new places. They attended some classes together for the semester. They practically joined by the hip.

 

Dan do noticed that Seongwu has been close to Minhyun. There are days when Dan saw them together, he had that uneasy feeling ran over him. _I can’t be feeling jealous, am I?_

**Jjaeni:** I am sure if you are going to stand and stare at them another minute, you’ll be...

 

**Dan:** Huh? … Did you say something, Jjaeni?

 

**Jjaeni:** I saw that in your eyes everytime you see Seongwu with Minhyun. You are like a lovesick puppy, Dan. Go tell him the truth. He’s a great guy. I’m sure he’ll accept you. I can’t see you go on like this, Dan. It hurts me too, dude.

 

**Dan:** I feel the sharp pain here... (showing his heart) but I can’t express it. Its just too hurtful looking at them. (in the verge of tearing up) It’s not that easy Jjaeni. He will be leaving soon. I don’t know whether long distance relationship will work… (shaking his head) I... I don't want to lose him...

 

**Jjaeni:** (his hand on Dan’s shoulder) Trust me on this Dan. It’s not a one sided thing. It can work out. I’ve got your back.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Dan was waiting for Seongwu. He sat up on his bed, reading. The clock was showing 11pm. Recently, due to his intense preparation, Seongwu has been coming back late. Dan had been yawning for the past 10 minutes and tried too hard to read. Eventually, he gave up. He switch off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Seongwu knew Dan was sleeping when he saw their room was pitch dark. He practically tiptoed, entering their dorm quietly. He switch on his bedside lamp and gathered some of his clothes from the wardrobe when suddenly, Dan started talking in his sleep.

 

 

**Dan:** I like you, Seongwu. It’s not easy for me to tell you. I don’t know how to. Please stay, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** (walking towards Dan’s bed, caressing his hair) Me too Dan. I like you very much.

 

**Dan:** (opening his eyes, slowly, in a low voice) Seongwu, you are back?

 

**Seongwu:** (whispering) A while ago. You were talking in your sleep. Come on, go back to sleep. I’ll get changed.

 

 

Dan went back to sleep. Seongwu switch off his lamp and left their room, heading to the dorm’s common bathroom. He came back, quietly settled down on his bed. He was about to doze off when Dan slipped in and back hug him by the waist. Suddenly, Seongwu felt so warm and safe. His tears escaped at the tip of his eyes. The feeling was so overwhelming, happy.

Seongwu reciprocated by holding on to Dan’s left hand, softly. Dan leaned in more, resting his chin on his nape and tighten his grip. _I miss you too, Dan._

 _______________________________________________

 

The tickets to Seongwu’s show were sold out within a day. The show itself was a huge success. Dan’s was watching from the front row seat which Seongwu has reserved it for him to attend. Mesmerised by Seongwu’s every movement. The storyline was about unrequited love. This made Dan’s heart ache more while watching.

He doesn’t want this to happen between him and Seongwu in real life. He felt miserable half way through the performance. The cast received a standing ovation for the spectacular piece. After they bowed, Seongwu was presented bouquets of flowers by the production team, being an amazing lead actor. Seongwu’s gaze turned to Dan, smiled and gestured him that the bouquet in Dan’s hand, is his. Dan nodded and smiled back at him.

Seongwu greeted Dan backstage. Enveloped him with a bear hug. They stayed in that position for a while, not bothered by people around, watching them. Dan is the first to pull away, slowly.

 

 

**Dan:** Congratulation, Seongwu. You were fantastic out there (giving him the bouquet of roses).

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you, Dan. I know you will come and watch. You have been my strength. (looking at the roses) Eleven?

 

**Dan:** Err…. Let’s go for dinner?

 

**Seongwu:** Wait for me. I’ll go and change (kiss Dan on his cheek).

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

Dan left early from the studio and headed for the library. He saw Seongwu and Minhyun at the library’s side entrance. He stopped at his track, watching them from afar. They were talking amicably when Minhyun inching towards Seongwu. Dan saw Minhyun leaning forward for a kiss. Dan immediately turned around and left. His head hung low, walking back to the studio.

Standing in front of their dorm room, Dan heard Seongwu was singing. He opened the door. Seongwu was sitting at his table with his headphone on, facing the window. Dan closed the door and quietly leaning against the door. Seongwu was singing “Taeyang’s eyes, nose and lips.”

Dan admiring Seongwu’s back view, which he will miss terribly when he is gone. The bed will be empty again. He will be alone again. He will miss his voice, singing, soulfully. His heart ache so much but can he show it? After what he saw earlier in front of the library? _Will Seongwu ever be mine?_

Seongwu stopped singing. He felt he was being watched. He turned his chair and surprised to see Dan stood still at the door. He smiled.

 

 

**Seongwu:** (removing his headphone) Hey, sorry I didn’t know you’re back. Why are you standing there?

 

**Dan:** (his voice almost whispering) Listening to your singing. (pause) Time flies. One more month to go, right?

 

**Seongwu:** Dan, are you ok? Come, sit here (gesturing to Dan’s bed). About that…

 

Dan walked over and seated facing Seongwu. There was a long pause between them. They were just staring at each other. Trying to read each other’s expression. Seongwu noticed that Dan was looking dejected. Seongwu pushed his chair to close the gap between them. He held Dan’s hand.

 

**Seongwu:** Regarding the exchange program. After much discussion with my sister, she is willing to pay part of the tuition fees in order for me to stay here permanently. Today, I received the news that my application is approved and the school is willing to grant me a handout based on the show’s success showcase. Yes Dan, I am staying.

 

**Dan:** (excitedly) You are staying, Seongwu? You are? But…..

 

**Seongwu:** But what Dan?

 

**Dan: ….**

**Seongwu:** Dan, talk to me? You don’t want me to stay?

 

**Dan:** No…. it’s not that I don’t want you to stay…. (pause) I saw you with Minhyun outside the library earlier. Are you together? He kissed you…

 

**Seongwu:** What? I swear he didn’t. You are assuming again, Dan. I pushed him away before he could do so.

 

**Dan:** I…

 

**Seongwu:** (sigh) Yes, I bumped into him outside the library. He said he wanted to tell something. So we moved to the side entrance. He told me he like me. I told him, yes I like him too as a friend. He said his feeling for me was more than that. I told him I can’t accept him because there is somebody else in my heart. He guessed it right. It has always been you, Dan.

 

**Dan:** So it’s not a one sided love? I am so silly. I like you too, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** I know, Dan. You’ve said it in your sleep.

 

**Dan:** I did?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes, the night you slept in my bed. But I couldn’t tell you how I feel towards you earlier as I was waiting for the outcome on my application. It has been you, all along, Dan. Even my sister knew I would stay because of you. Love is crazy right?

 

 

Dan pulled Seongwu towards him and both collapsed on the bed, hugging. It was quiet, they were listening to each other’s breathing and heartbeat. They stayed in that position until there was a knocked on the door. Dan released Seongwu from his arm and walked towards the door. Jjaeni barged in the moment the door was opened.

 

 

**Jjaeni:** (looking at Seongwu) You are staying!

 

**Seongwu:** News travel fast, eh.

 

**Dan:** (still standing at the door) Hi to you too, Jjaeni.

 

**Jjaeni:** It’s a good news, we should celebrate. Wait a minute…. Did I just interrupt a private moment, here?

 

**Dan:** Good that you realise. Now… shoo… we’ll eat out later ok?

 

**Jjaeni:** (hugging Dan) Oh god, finally Dan. I am so happy for you. Muahhhh…

 

**Dan:** Ewww … gross Jjaeni. (wiping his cheek) Ok, slither away now.

 

**Jjaeni:** (heading out) Later, lovebirds.

 

 

By the time Dan closed the door, Seongwu came running towards Dan and they embraced, peppering him with kisses.

 

 

**Dan:** So what now with us, babe?

 

**Seongwu:** We’ll take one step at a time, love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One short drabble inspired while listening to Taeyang's eyes, nose, lips. I love his voice and the song itself. The idea came unexpectedly and finished off in a day. Well, what else can I write other than ongniel. Sorry for any error in grammar and spelling. It's just another love story for ongniel.


End file.
